


Spring

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Festivals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Toothless take part in the spring festival on Berk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own HTTYD and make no money from this.

Spring was everyone’s favourite time on Berk. The snow melting, the flowers blooming and the renewal of the land was cause for numerous celebrations. Hiccup never thought of his people as particularly spiritual, but spring brought all sorts of rituals that just didn’t occur at other times of the year.

Toothless looked at him in askance as one of the smallest girls in the tribe solemnly draped a wreath made from the first spring flowers around the dragon's neck.

“Just go with it, bud,” Hiccup told him as he received his own floral necklace. “This is kind of important around here.” Toothless seemed to accept that as they joined in the procession. Dragons and Vikings alike were bedecked with flowers and carrying various items as they wound their way up the tallest hill in the village. Hiccup paused to pick up a large basket of fish and Toothless sniffed it hopefully. “Not yet, bud,” Hiccup admonished, pulling the basket away before any of the fish disappeared down the Night Fury’s throat, and the black dragon gave a derisive snort. “Later,” he promised.

 

Toothless grumbled a bit on the way up the hill. It had been a long time since breakfast and he was hungry. It wasn’t fair to show a hungry dragon a scrumptious basket of fish and then not let him eat it. But his curiosity was piqued as well as his appetite. The Vikings walking up the hill were carrying all manner of things, bread, the last of the vegetables from winter storage, casks of ale and mead, even sheep and Toothless was interested to see what they were planning to do with them.

Stoick the Vast and Gothi the Elder were at the top of the hill and the Vikings set their burdens down in front of them. Even the sheep stood where they were placed and Toothless could feel the solemnity of the occasion.

 

No one would believe they were known as the Hairy Hooligans if they saw them now, Hiccup reflected as he stood with the rest of his clan while his father the chief and the Elder welcomed the spring and thanked the gods for delivering them from another winter. The dragons were all unnaturally still and silent as well as if they too were honouring the gods for their bounty. The memory of spring was what kept them all going through the dark of winter, combined with tales told around the fire, creating items useful and decorative and the inevitable fights that only strengthened the bonds of tribe and friendship. Hiccup smiled as Stoick gave thanks for the dragons as well. Having them around had been good for everyone, alleviating some of the monotony of a long cold winter.

 

“And now, we feast!” Stoick roared and the tribe were Hooligans once more. Whooping and hollering, everyone gathered up the foodstuffs and Toothless was reminded of a large wave crashing over the shore as they poured down the hill to light bonfires and crack open casks of mead. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, the dragon manoeuvred himself to stand in Hiccup’s way and demanded the basket of fish with a loud huff. He heartily approved of the tribe’s celebrating the rebirth of the land and since the dragons had been included, he wasn’t shy about claiming his part of the feast.

 

Hiccup grinned and set down the basket. “Here you go, bud. You’ve earned it.” He silently thanked Odin for dragons. Then he changed it to Thor. And then Freya. Unable to decide which god was responsible, Hiccup finally decided to thank them all for bringing dragons to Berk.


End file.
